Kids charmed
by Silent-Raven333
Summary: After saving their mom and aunts from Lycus, Wyatt and Chris get an idea. and because of that idea, they accidentally free their cousin, Stephanie from her prison. (Sequel to power of trainees and their familiar.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters.  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, Wyatt and Chris were coming inside from soccer practice. They seemed to be having a debate.  
  
"Wyatt I swear, sometimes it seems like I'm the older one." Chris snapped at his older brother  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, what makes you think that it can't happen?" Wyatt said as he took out a bottle of Gatorade from the refrigerator.  
  
"Because mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are the charmed ones. I don't think it gets passed down from generations. Besides, aren't the charmed ones supposed to be girls?" Chris said  
  
"Says who?" Wyatt asked  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Piper walks in the kitchen with the mail in her hand  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Piper narrowed her eyes at them and then focused her attention on the bills.  
  
"Hey, how is everyone" Paige walks in the kitchen. She is wearing her school robes and had a pile of folders in her arms.  
  
"Can I have 10 dollars?" Chris asked Paige  
  
"Chris!" Piper exclaimed  
  
"Oh sorry, Hi Aunt Paige may I please have 10 dollars" Chris asked politely  
  
"Okay but later, I don't have my purse with me right now." Paige dropped the pill of papers onto the kitchen table and pulled out her red pen.  
  
Wyatt finished his Gatorade and sat in a chair next to Paige. "Aunt Paige, is it possible for Chris and me to be charmed? So then we could be stronger." Wyatt asked.  
  
"Hm. I don't know."  
  
"But if it could happen how would it work?" Wyatt asked  
  
"Well first of all you'd need a third witch." Paige said  
  
"And then you'd have to say the spell that's on the first page of the book of shadows" Piper said without looking up from the bills  
  
"Okay sounds good" Wyatt said and dragged Chris out of the room  
  
Paige looked up from her papers and looked at Piper "Do you think they're up to something?" Paige asked Piper  
  
"Who knows" Piper said  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Wyatt I REALLY think this is a bad idea" Chris said as he grabbed some ingredients from the kitchen counters  
  
"Just hurry up! Did you get the yarrow root?" Wyatt said  
  
"Yeah, yeah I got it all. It's a good thing everyone is at the club." Chris said  
  
Wyatt and Chris grabbed the materials and ran to the attic.  
  
"Look at it this way Chris. If we become charmed then we'll be able to stop Lycus and that demon council a lot faster. So then mom and everyone else can relax" Wyatt explained  
  
"Tch. Fine, start grinding." Chris snapped  
  
Wyatt started grinding the rosemary, cypress and yarrow root together. Chris and Wyatt began to chant:  
  
Powers of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies Come to us and call you near Come to us and settle here  
  
Chris added a drop of his blood. Then they chanted:  
  
Blood to blood I summon thee Blood to blood return to me  
  
Everything was silent. "Told you it wouldn't work, Wyatt"  
  
Just then the ground began to shake and there was a big explosion in the attic.  
  
"What was that?" Chris coughed  
  
"I don't know" Wyatt said  
  
When the dust cleared, Chris and Wyatt were both shocked and amazed. A girl that looked no older than twelve stood before them.  
  
"St-Stephanie?!" Wyatt asked  
  
"Heheh, yep it's me alright" the girl said. 


	2. chap 2

"St-Stephanie?!" Wyatt asked  
  
"Heheh, yea it's me all right" the girl named Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh no" Chris muttered  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too, cousin" She said in a sarcastic tone  
  
"We have to hide you before Aunt Phoebe comes home." Chris said.  
  
"Aww. What's mom gonna do, put me in another dimensional prison?" Stephanie sat down in a near by chair  
  
"Chris, Wyatt, we're home" Piper's voice came from downstairs  
  
"Oh great" Wyatt said  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"Wyatt quick go distract them!" Chris said  
  
Wyatt ran out of the room and Chris walked over to Stephanie  
  
"Ok, short stuff. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Chris punched his fist into his hand. "So what's it gonna be?" He asked her  
  
Stephanie stood up from her chair. "Flip a coin. We'll see what fate gives us" She replied with a smirk.  
  
Downstairs Wyatt wasn't doing a good job at distracting.  
  
"No, seriously Chris was trying on your black spandex dress and he can't get out of it a-and he'd really prefer it if none of you saw him" Wyatt was beginning to cower under his mother and his aunts.  
  
Piper laughed "don't be ridiculous Wyatt. I'm his mother I won't judge or criticize him" Piper moved Wyatt out of the way.  
  
"Why would Chris try on a spandex dress?" Priss asked  
  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be the psychic one" Paige said  
  
"Maybe he thought spandex would show off his figure" Phoebe Suggested  
  
Paige giggled  
  
"Shhh" Piper said  
  
As they entered the attic Piper said "Chris honey I'm not going to laugh I uh . . . " Piper stopped  
  
"Piper is it that bad?" Paige asks as she entered the room with Priss "Oh. Uh Phoebe don't come in here!"  
  
"Why is it that bad?" Phoebe entered the room to see Chris tied in purple ribbons with Stephanie standing over him.  
  
"Oh my god, Stephanie" Phoebe mumbled  
  
"Hi mom. How's it going?" Stephanie said  
  
"Wyatt what's going on here?!" Piper asked her eldest son.  
  
Wyatt and Chris explained that they cast a spell to find a witch they were related to so they could have the powers of the charmed ones.  
  
"What?" Paige asked for the third time  
  
"Paige shut up" Priss said "Are you telling me that you guys tried to read the charmed spell with Stephanie?" Phoebe asked  
  
"No! She just got here five minutes ago" Chris said after he was untied by Wyatt  
  
"You guys it's not that easy. You can't just say the spell, it's a lot more complicating than that" Priss said  
  
"Whatever, I'm finally free and that's all that matters to me." Stephanie said  
  
"....LEO!" Phoebe called  
  
"Leo get down here before I get mad!" Piper said  
  
"You mean madder than you already are?" Priss asked  
  
Leo orbed into the already crowded attic.  
  
"Leo, your sons . . . "Piper was cut off by Leo  
  
"I know, Piper" He said as he crossed the room to face his two sons.  
  
"Well if you knew then why didn't you try to stop them?" Paige put her and on her hips  
  
"The Elders have recently discovered a way to sort of 'upgrade' the charmed powers. If you pass them onto the next generation then we'll have a much stronger chance to beat this evil council" Leo said  
  
"But they're kids!" Piper said  
  
"And I don't want to give up my powers" Paige complained  
  
"You'll still have your powers. You just won't be able to use the power of three spells" Leo said  
  
"Well it doesn't matter cuz I don't want to be charmed" Stephanie said

"Why not?" Wyatt asked  
  
"Wyatt are you insane?! What makes you think she can be part of the team?" Chris asked  
  
"What team? There is no team" Piper said  
  
"Piper . . . " Leo started  
  
"Leo I really think we should think about this" Phoebe said  
  
"Aright. I'll give you until tomorrow night" Leo orbed out of the attic.  
  
Phoebe walked out o the attic and shut herself up in her room. Paige attempted to rip the page of the book of shadows but Piper stopped her. Wyatt and Chris went to get Stephanie some blankets and pillows.


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

It was almost morning. Paige had fallen asleep next to the book of shadows, while Piper went to her room to sleep; Wyatt was also sleeping in his room. Chris was one of the first ones up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Stephanie. She was standing on a chair trying to reach for the pancake mix.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked

Stephanie turned around and jumped off the chair "they don't let us eat what we want, in the prison" Stephanie told him

"I'll make you some pancakes if you want" Chris offered

Stephanie nodded

Chris got the pancake mix and started to mix the ingredients together. The ten-year-old sat quietly waiting for the pancakes to be done. When the pancakes were done Chris set the two plates of pancakes on the table. Stephanie wasted no time and began to eat her pancakes.

"What's it like in that prison?" Chris asked

"All you eat is gruel. You have to fight for a decent bed and you get to do hard labor" Stephanie explained between chews

"Why would Aunt Phoebe send you to such an awful place?"

"Because she was afraid history might repeat itself" Stephanie said

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"My father was a demon. So my mother was afraid that I would turn evil and try to destroy you guys. I admit I was out of control with my powers but that was no excuse. She was just afraid, afraid that I might be like my father." Stephanie said

"Oh I see. It was because of her history with Cole that made her afraid. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice and endanger her family again." Chris said  
  
Stephanie shrugged and finished her pancakes.  
  
"Why don't you want to be charmed?" Chris asked  
  
"I want to but, I don't think mom will be happy if I do"  
  
"Mm. I smell pancakes" Wyatt yawned as he came in the kitchen.  
  
"There's some in the pan." Chris said  
  
Wyatt grabbed his breakfast and joined them at the table "So you think mom will let us get charmed and everything? I mean we did kinda prove ourselves when we save them from the Lycus wolf guy" Wyatt said  
  
"I don't know." Chris answered  
  
"It would be kinda cool if they did let us." Stephanie said  
  
After they finished their breakfast and washed the dishes, they decided to go outside and play some soccer. While they were playing, the charmed ones and Priss were upstairs in the attic. Paige and Phoebe were sitting down in chairs, while Piper was pacing up and down. Priss was lying down on the floor.  
  
"Piper we shouldn't have to give up our powers." Paige said  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? Besides it's just the title you're giving up, not your powers" Priss said  
  
"I like being a Charmed one and now the elders are asking me to give that up to a bunch of kids!" Paige exclaimed  
  
"Oh come on! I was only eleven when I helped you guys defeat Gideon." Priss pointed out  
  
"That was completely different" Paige retorted  
  
"Okay, enough!" Piper interrupted the argument  
  
"Honestly I don't mind giving up my title. It would be nice to relax from the whole saving lives job" Phoebe said  
  
"Phoebe how can you say that?" Paige asked  
  
"There's nothing wrong with asking for help, Paige. If you guys do decide to do this then maybe we'll have a good advantage against this new evil. I think the kids can handle it." Priss said  
  
"Okay I think I got it. We'll vote" Piper said  
  
"All right, whoever thinks we should charm the kids raise your hand" Phoebe said as she raised her hand  
  
Piper and Priss also raised their hands. Paige crossed her arms "Well I guess it's anonymous" She said.  
  
"That's it then, we'll wait for Leo to come tonight before we tell the kids." Piper said  
  
"Okay" Phoebe said.  
  
Then the day continued like normal. Phoebe and Paige went to their jobs, Piper made lunch and Priss was looking for a job in the newspapers. At nine- thirty Phoebe and Paige came home to find everyone, including Leo, in the Living room.  
  
"The moment of truth" Paige sighed as she and Phoebe sat down.  
  
"Have you guys made your decision?" Leo asked  
  
"Yes we have." Piper looked at her two sisters "We decided to give up our role as the Charmed ones."  
  
"Really?" Wyatt said  
  
"Yeah. We think you kids can handle it" Paige said  
  
"Let's go to the attic and make this official" Priss said  
  
They all walked up to the attic and opened the book of shadows.  
  
"Uh, we're going to have to slightly change the spell" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, especially the part where it says 'sisters'" Phoebe said  
  
after alternating the spell a bit, Wyatt, Chris and Stephanie stood in front of the book of shadows and spoke the spell together:  
  
Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought  
  
In the night and in this hour  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we cousins' three  
  
We want the power  
  
Give us the power  
  
The wind began to howl and balls of white light came out of the former charmed ones and into the new ones. "Whoa! That was awesome" Wyatt said  
  
"So what now?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Check and see if you got any new powers" Leo said.  
  
"Uh" Chris said  
  
"Um, try freezing something honey" Piper told Chris  
  
Chris faced Leo and motioned his hands to freeze. Leo wasn't moving.  
  
"Did it work?" Piper asked  
  
"I'm not sure" Leo muttered  
  
"Leo why aren't you frozen" Paige asked  
  
"It seems only my insides are frozen" He said  
  
The freeze wore off after a minute. Wyatt was able to move items like Paige could and after about an hour, the found out that Stephanie could levitate. Paige discovered that she still had her powers. Phoebe and Piper could still use their powers as well.  
  
"Ok Leo they're charmed now. What are these special powers the elders promised?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Uh..." Leo said  
  
"I can go for a soda, how about you Chris?" Wyatt asked  
  
"Yeah. A soda would be great" Chris said  
  
Just then two mountain dew cans came levitating into the room and stopped in front of Wyatt. "Cool" Stephanie said


End file.
